Piano Keys
by MusicLover1218
Summary: Ally Dawson has just been accepted to come and perform an audition for the new broadway show "PIANO KEYS", and she coudn't be happier, but along the way she crosses paths with teen pop sensation Austin Moon who is looking for a new approach to his music. How will this unlikely meeting end up? READ AND FIND OUT! And if you like it PLEASE OH PLASE review, favorite, and follow it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my my new story! I have a previous story that I'm workimg on called Change, SO PLEASE GO AND READ THAT ONE TOO! So yeah this is the first chapter and I hope you like it! PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS! It would mean a lot to me! Oh! BTW I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ENJOY! :) Love, Harmony

ALLY'S POV

As I walk out of my house I can feel my hands, feet, mind, and body

shaking. "Almost there." I put one foot in front of the other and start

making my way down the driveway. "Breathe, Ally, Breathe." I think to

myself. I get to the mailbox and I reach out to grab the handle to the

mailbox with my hands shaking uncontrollably, and pull down the piece of

metal that is keeping me from the compartment that has my precious

letter inside. I reach in and pull out the letter. I stare at it for a couple

seconds and then break the seal. After a deep breath I pull out the piece of

paper that holds the words making or breaking my future. I read:

"Miss Ally Dawson,

Your application has been carefully reviewed and deliberated upon and we are happy to inform you that is has been accepted. Your skills have matched the requirements for the role of "Rose Medalliom" in the new broadway play "FIRST LOVE." In order to recieve this prestigous part you will have to audition at the Broadway Theatre November 12 at 2:00pm. Thank you for your application. And Congratulations.

Sincerely,

The Broadway Musicals board of directors

In complete shock I drop the letter on the ground and scream at the top of

my lungs.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I GOT IN!" I scream.

I can't believe after four years of trying they finally accepted! I am so

overcome with joy that I sprint up the driveway and into my house.

"Dad! Will! Come here quick!" I scream.

My dad comes sprinting down the stairs and my brother Will dashes in

from the kitchen.

"ALLS! WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OK?!" Will says grabbing me.

Ever since my mom passed away Will has been extremely protective over

me watching me, and making sure nothing ever happens to me. So this

outburst isnt that surprising.

"Nothing is wrong! In fact everything is right!" I say. "I got accepted to

come and audition for the broadway musical!"

The looks on their faces are priceless. They both scream and engulf me in a

hug because I know that they are just excited as I am. Well almost.

"Alls! This is amazing! I'm so proud of you honey!" Dad says. I grin and hug

them both again.

"I just dont know what to say! I cant believe it!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"When do you have to be in New York?" Will says.

"In two weeks. I have some extra money saved up so I could fly there and

find an apartment to stay in. But I would have to take a while off of

school. And I dont know how long." I say.

But then I have an idea.

"I could ask if I could have the schoolwork in advance!" I shout.

To be honest I have always been quite the worker so this isnt anything

new. I 'll do the work while I'm waiting for the results of the auditions to

come out. Everything is working out perfect!

"Well, honey, there is one problem... I dont feel comfortable with you

going by yourself. Its dangerous." Dad says.

"Yeah, Alls, you cant go by yourself." Will says.

This however doesnt surprise me. Both of them being WAY overprotective.

Nothing new.

"Buttt...I HAVE TO GO!" I say.

I'm starting to lose my temper. Just because my mom died in a freak

accident doesnt give them the right to treat me like I'm some little kid. I'm

16 years old! Just as I'm about to talk, my dad steps in.

"Well, you could go and stay with Aunt May and your cousin Christopher!

Then you wouldn't have to pay for an apartment!" He says.

I have to cool myself down and slowly get into a smile. He seems overly

excited about this because he knows I still would have gone even if Aunt

May and cousin Chris didnt live in New York, so to make him happy I say:

"Well, I guess that'll work." It actually means too that I dont have to

scrounge up every penny to get a suitable apartment. So that makes me

pretty excited!

"Its settled then! You'll be in New York and on your way to fame in no

time!" Dad says.

I cant help but laugh at how cliche' that sounds, but then I walk over

and give him a huge hug.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

I run upstairs and start to pack even though its still two whole weeks

away. I laugh at this thought and start to wonder what its like in the big

city with all the lights, shows, celebrities, and tons of people. Big change

from what we have here in Michigan.

Austins POV

When I arrive in New York I couldnt be less pleased. I have always disliked

coming here. Mostly because when I did live here it was horrible. My dad

was too busy to notice me wnd my mom was always too preoccupied with

broadway and those stupid musicals. But Im happy I dont have to be here

long. Just a couple shows, quick hello to my parents, take Melanie on a

couple dates and then BAM! Back in Hollywood!

I get in the limo and drive to the hotel. It all looks so familiar. But not the

same. See, I havent been back here in years for a reason. My parents

could care less about me so whats the use? When I arrive at the hotel a

couple hundred girls stand waiting for me.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

Most celebrities would love this but not me. I just want a normal life outsie

of fame! Away from all this. Where I could be whoever I wanted. Not some

superstar who sings anything the label thinks will make the most money.

The music I sing is just typical Hollywood nonsense. I've always believed that

music is an expression of who you are. Not who someone else thinks you

should be.

Okay so its a little short but the next ones will be longer if you review and tell me you like it! Hope you enioyed it though! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKE IT! That would be amazing if you did! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So here's the new chapter for Piano Keys! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!

Love, Harmony :)

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen luggage in hand. Sit at the

kitchen table and pour my cereal into my bowl and just a little bit of milk.

"Hey Alls, you ready to go?" Will says while Running down the stairs.

"Almost, just gotta finish this." I say. I swallow the last bite and carry my luggage to the front door.

Will comes out of the kitchen and grabs my giant suitcase. I walk out of

the door and jump into the car. Will puts my stuff in the back of the car

and gets in the driver seat.

"Got everything?" He asks.

"I think so." Because I know I've checked a thousand times.

"Alright lets go!"

I barely remember the ride to the airport because I was overcome be

emotion and nervousness from what I was about to do. So I focused on the

music on the radio and blocked everything out. Will didnt mind too much

because while listening he always harmonizes with me everytime we are in

the car together. He says my voice is what keeps him going. Because my

voice sounds like mom's. We all miss her so much and to them I'm all they

have left of her. Soemtimes I catch him glancing at me smiling when I get

really into it because mom used to do that with me.

"We're here Alls." Will says.

I stop my thoughts and look to my right to see the airport. Its huge. We pull

up to the parking and get out. I walk to back of the car and help Will get

my bag. I clutch the handle and pull it up on the curb. I look back at Will

and smile.

"I can't believe I'm going." I said looking at the entrance.

"Your not nervous are you? Because the Ally I know NEVER gets nervous." He said sarcastically with a smile.

"Oh shut up." I say turning and hugging him.

"You'll be fine Alls. Your ready for this." He says.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so...now go! You'll be late!" I smile and hug him one last time.

"Thanks Will. Love you."

"Love you too Alls." He says. I start walking towards the entrance and hear Will yell.

"Be careful Ally!" He says. Ugh! Even when I have a single dad its still like having two parents! But he's just being overprotective. Again.

"I will! I yell back. "Tell Dad bye for me!"

I walk inside. It's the biggest airport I've ever seen. There's so many people.

Too many people. I walk over to the counter where they check my bag and

place it on a conveyor belt that stretches into the back of the building.

Then I grab my carry-on and my purse and head for the shuttle. I get onto

it and hold on for dear life. I brace myself and hold onto my luggage. It's so

fast I 'm surprised when it stops and I step off. When I get to my boarding

section I walk up to the lady receiving tickets.

"Are you here to board?" She asks.

"Yes. Umm...here are my tickets." I say. She checks them to make sure they are valid.

"Thank you. And enjoy your flight." She says.

I smile and head down the pathway towards the plane. I get to the end and

step inside it. The two captains are there to greet everyone so I wave and

head to my seat. When I get there there is a little old lady sitting next to

my seat. She scooches over and I get in the seat by the window.

"Hello sweetie! What's your name?" The little old lady says as I get settled in.

"Why hello! My names Ally! And you?" I say.

"Ginger." She said.

"Its nice to meet you! What brings you to New York?"

"My grandaughter is currently living in New York so I'm going to pay her a visit. What about you my dear?"

"Well, actually I have an audition for the new broadway show "Piano Keys." I say.

"So you must be quite the musician! She says.

"Well, I'm nothing special. I just love music basically!" I say.

We chat for a little while until the plane starts to move and we are told to

fasten our seat belts. The plane slowly takes off and we are in the air. And

more importantly, closer to New York.

Austin's POV

After helping my dad with some things to do for the musical I went off to

meet my girlfriend Melanie at a restaurant downtown. She was extremely

stuck-up and rude but at very rare times she could be fun to hang around.

She mostly only dated me for publicity so I made sure the restaurant was

very accessible to the paparazzi.

When I get to the restaurant I walk inside and grab a table while signing

autographs of course. After sitting there for a while Melanie walks in,

smiling, and signing autographs as she walks towards me.

"Hey Austin!" She said with a singy-songy voice.

"Hi Melanie. I said. She sat down and looked at me wanting something.

"So here's the thing Austin, you know that new broadway show?

"Umm...yeah of course I do, like my dad's directing it." I said.

"Yeah I know, so you know I'm auditioning. And the audition is like two days away and I was wondering if you know you could put in a good word for your girlfriend? She said with a devious smile and playfully touching my hair.

"Ugh...Melanie...I...umm...that's like...cheating...every person has an equal chance." I said.

"Well, the other girls aren't dating you Austy." She said. Alright, this is getting annoying she just manipulating me now.

"Melanie, my dad's gonna pick the girl with the most talent not just because his son put in a good word for his girlfriend."

"Alright fine don't!" She yelled at me.

"Melanie!" I yelled back.

She stormed out of the restaurant and ran down the street. Not like I'm

surprised though. She doesn't care about me. She only cares about herself. I

guess your wondering why I'm dating her still. Well, I did like her for a little

while. And she liked me. But she changed. And if I break up with Amerca's

sweetheart I'll be the biggest jerk on the planet. Ugh! Gosh. The celebrity

life is amazing isnt it?!

I walk back to the theatre and try to find my dad in this huge building. I

make my way back to his office. I look at his desk and see the auditionists

for the role of "Rose." On top is an application from a girl named Ally

Dawson. Hmm...I wonder who she is... Suddenly my Dad walks in. I jump a

little and regain my balance.

"Austin? What are you doing?" He says.

"Umm...looking for you actually." I say.

"Oh! Watcha need bud?" He says.

"Umm...well...I...was wondering if I could come on the day of auditions for the role of "Rose?" I say.

"Sure bud. You like the play enough to come and help me pick the girl?"

"Well, I actually thought it would be best if I came and watched Melanie audition." I say.

"Oh, well...ok...son. He said with a frown/grin on his face. And walked away.

"Oh, and Dad?" I said as he turned around.

"I think I might stick around for a while so you can leave wihout me." I said.

"That's fine son. Just be home for dinner."

"Yeah, I will." I said.

I really didnt know what to say. I was in his office looking through his

stuff, I mean ok, just... you know, dad, looking at all your papers about some

play... so yeah. Weird right? But Melanie probably would want me to be

there anyway. Hopefully, it wont be too boring.

Ally's POV

When I step out of the New York airport it's like entering a new world. I

call over a taxi and step in.

"Where to?" The driver says.

"Umm...12051 Graydenburn Drive." I say.

"Alright." He says.

As we drive through the city it's full of huge buildings, big television screens

and billboards all lit up. Suddenly I see the broadway theatre. I let out a

small squeal and the taxi driver slams on the brakes.

"Are you alright?" He yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Its just I got a little excited seeing the broadway theatre over there!"

"Ok, well don't do it again."

"Alright. Actually do you think you could drop me off here? I can walk to my Aunt's house from here." I say.

"If you want. "

He pulls over and I give him the money I owed him. I step out of the car and close the door behind me.

"Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome. Good luck."

I smile and pick up my luggage. I slowly walk over to the door. "Wow. I'm

here." I thought. I exhale slowly and push the stained glass door. "Woah.

Even the lobby is gorgeous. Eveywhere I look I see red carpet with gold

accents. And on the walls are posters of all of the past performances done,

Maybe I'll be up there someday. But I cant get ahead of myself. I haven't

even auditioned yet! I brace myself for the theatre. I grab the handle of the

second set of glass doors. Except these are about twice the size. I suddenly

hesitate. I don't think I'm allowed in here. If I get caught It could be

disaster. But my curious side is overcoming me. I push open the doors with

all of my strength and walk in to this room filled with thousands of seats.

When I look up I see a gigantic chandelier with gold pillars and accents

surronding it. Its astounding. I look in front of me and see a beautiful black

grand piano. It looks like its been just polished. I walk closer and closer to

it. Somehow I felt like it was calling me. I walk up the small flight of stairs

to the stage. I walk over to the piano and run my fingers across the sides. I

mean I won't hurt anything if a play a song right? I sit myself down and

lift up the ledge separating my fingers from the keys. I place my fingers on

the beautiful black and white keys and start to play.

Austin's POV

I start to walk from my dad's office to the lobby then suddenly I hear the

sound of the piano in the theatre. The sound is beautiful. I head towards the

theatre door and slowly push it open. The sound gets more intense as I get

closer and I see the outline of a girl with beautiful dark brown hair. I can

tell she's been playing for a long time by the way she moves her hands and

touches the keys. Basically like her fingers were meant to play it. This is

one amazing girl. She suddenly stops, looks my way, stands up, knocks the

stool over, and runs off,

"Wait!" I yell.

I sprint up to the stage and up the stairs, wanting to get a glimpse of her.

But she's long gone now. She didnt see who I was though which is a relief.

But that doesnt change how much I want to meet this amazing mystery

girl.

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :D ~Harmony :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Oh my goodness it has been so long! I'm so sorry! It has taken so long because I worked super hard on this chapter for you guys. I hope you love it. Oh and I wrote a song for one of Ally's parts and I was to afraid to post it so hopefully sometime I'll post a video of me doing it with some instrumentals or something but anyway I hope you enjoy CHAPTER 3 of PIANO KEYS! ~~~~

Ally's POV

I run as fast as I can out of the theatre and into the street. Breathing

heavily I race over to my luggage at the entrance and catch my breath for

a second. I grab my stuff and start to run again in the opposite direction. I

glance back and see the same guy who saw me in the theatre run out from

the building, looking in every direction to find the person who was

trespassing in the theatre. I didn't get a good look at him because as soon

as I saw him I ran the other way. I run for 2 blocks and then come to a stop

making sure he's not behind me to catch my breath again. Just about 10

more blocks until my aunts neighborhood comes up. Don't worry I love

walking. Maybe I would like it more if I werent carrying so much luggage...

oh well. It's probably a good way to get accquainted with the city since I'll

be here for awhile. I start to walk again and find myself daydreaming

about everything. Maybe someday having my face on one of these

buildings. Or having people actually come to see me perform. Me. Ally

Dawson. Being known for my music. Signing autographs. Singing in

places besides the old coffee places. Like, auditoriums filled with people.

Acting on all the stages. Maybe in even a movie. Or, or, or... all these

things pop intomy head and the next thing I know my arms are about to

fall off I've been walking with this stuff all day long. I should be there

already... Hmm... maybe I have the wrong directions. I take out the piece

of paper my dad gave me with the directions written down on them, I laugh at myself. 12051 Haydenburn Drive. I laugh at myself. By the time I call a

taxi and we drive to my Aunt's house the sun is going down. It took a lot

longer than I expected. Apparently, she lives alittle farther out of town than I expected too. Where there's actually a little land not covered with

buildings. A little lake and an amazing view of the city from the back of the

house. The taxi cab driver pulls up to the house and gets my luggage out

of the back. He hands my stuff to me.

"Have a good evening m'am." He says.

"You too. Thank you!" I say back,

I walk up the driveway and now I'm at my Aunt's doorstep. I walk across

her front porch and to the door to ring the doorbell. I see a figure come in

the doorway. A tall, beautiful woman with dark brown hair opens the door.

It's crazy though she looks exactly like my mom. Well, maybe because

they're twins. Ha. Memories hit me. Memories of my mother. The

memories I've been trying to block out for so long due to so much pain in

so little time. But now is not the time to think about all that.

"Allison!" Says my Aunt loudly.

"Aunt May! I say with same enthusiasm. She gives me a huge hug and welcomes me inside.

"I'm sorry to say Christopher won't be here to welcome you." She says. More memories come across my mind. Like how the last time I saw Chris was at my mother's funeral. How horrid that day was. How there wasn't a dry eye on the gravesite. My mom had a way of making a lasting impression on anyone, Her smile, her manner of speaking, her kindness, her ability to find the good in everyone, A tear makes it's way down my cheek with the thought of her but I quickly wipe it away. Careful to make sure Aunt May doesn't see.

"Oh it's fine Aunt May. I'm not that important. Ha." I say in response to her statement.

"Oh Allison, she says smiling at me, "In fact, I forgot to tell him you were coming."

"Gosh, it'll be a shock to see me here. Ha."

"It's been qutie a while huh?" She says while questioning me and herself. "Since you've seen him?"

She thinks for a second then pauses remembering the day. It's been a

while since I've seen him yes. But he's with his dad so much, so it's usually

just Aunt May when she or we come to visit. You see, Chris's Dad left him

when he was 5. And then, magically, all of the sudden, he decided to be a

part of his life again. But of course I shouldn't talk about those things. It

makes Aunt May very distressed. Trust me. It's not pretty. I remeber a long

while ago my mother and her were talking about it and I remember the

sobs and cries of stress and anger. My mom had that way of getting

people to open up to her. You could know her for 5 minutes and then

suddenly you'd be discussing your life problems with her. Ha. I smile at the thought.

We chit-chat about various things like school, my plans for later on,

expanding on why I'm here and stuff like that. Suddenly it's super late and

Aunt May shows me to the guest room where I'll be staying because it's

about midnight. As I settle myself in my room I can't help but think why

Chris is so late to coming home. What kind of job has him working till

now? As I pack away the last piece of clothing in the drawers, I realize the

one thing I always loved when I came here years ago. The balcony that

overlooked the city right in this room. I walk over to the two glass doors

and can't help but press my hands up against the freshly cleaned glass. I

grab the handle and push the door open. Just as I remember. So many

lights, tall buildings, and cars whipping around. But somehow it's

beautiful. You know, to a foreigner. I sit down slowly on one of the chairs

strategically placed, to get the best view.

"It's pretty breathtaking isn't it?" Says a voice behind me. I jump out of my chair and whip around to see a tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway. It's my cousin.

"Chris?" I say.

"Yup. That's me." He says,

We stand there studying each other. After a while staring each other down awkwardly, I come to the conclusion that the boy I remember many years ago has grown up into quite the specimen. Ha!

"Well, you certainly have changed." He says mimicking my thoughts,

"Ha. I can say the same thing for you!" I say. He smiles at me.

"So..um..how'd you know I was up here?" I ask him. He gently laughs before answering.

"When I walked in the house mom ran up to me and told me the whole thing... why you're here and such...so then I figured she would probably have you staying in your favorite room in the house."

"You remember that?" I ask.

"No Ally, we just have known each other our whole lives and I don't know a thing about you." He says sarcastically. But it has a little edge to it. Which makes me so guilty. After all these years, no communication, calls, texts, anything to keep contact.

"Oh, well, yeah...I guess so." I respond. I slowly turn around and lean against the balcony railing to overlook this amazing view. And in the meantime avoid the awkwardness with Chris. But he keeps on persisting on talking to me.

"So...umm... do you think you'll get the part?" He asks me.

"The part?" I say confused.

"Yeah the thing you're here in New York trying out for? He says mockingly.

"Oh, yeah that." I say. "Umm...I don't know. They're are a lot of girls trying out for it...sometimes I wonder if I even have a chance." I slowly look down at my feet. Chris waits a minute or two to answer.

"Ally, do you remember when you sang that song you wrote at your mom's funeral?" He asks. Yes, I do remember. The saddest thing I have ever had to do. I knew I needed to, so I did it. Through the tears, sobs, missed chords and notes I did it, It was called "When I look at you." Gosh, even the name makes me cringe at the remeberance of that day.

"Yeah, why?" I ask,

"Because ever since that day I knew you would become something great, Because I knew you someday could change the world with your backstory, music, attitude, and perseverance." He says. Honestly, it's nice hearing those words of encouragement from him. I always took his advice and words to heart so this is moving. I smile. He gestures me to come over and hug him.

"Thanks Chris." I whisper. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Alls." He says. We let go of each other.

"Well, I better go downstairs and see what mom's doin." He says. "Besides you have big days ahead this week."

I smile and he leaves the room. I really have missed talking to him.

Somewhat how I talk to Will. Actually, what's really funny is Chris and I

aren't related. You see, he was adopted. In an adoption center till he was

18 months old. And Aunt May and Uncle Sam immediately fell in love with

him. But Aunt May and Uncle Sam divorced. So he stayed with Uncle Sam

most of the time. But before that when we were little we had little crushes

on each other. Haha. Wow. The good ole days.

I walk back into my room and go to my purse to take out my song book.

"Wait," I say aloud. I search through my purse and find its not there.

"Where is it?" I ask myself.

I search through the whole room for it while trying to think where in the world it could be. Then suddenly, it hits me. The theatre. The piano. Oh my gosh I left it there.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Austin's POV

I leave my parents house and get into my limo to drive to the theatre to

help my dad set up for the audition tommorow. On the way there I can't

help but think about the mystery girl who kept me up almost all night last

night, No one in all of New York as far as I know can play as well as her.

Who is she? A celebrity? Why would she be in my dad's theatre? Playing

the grand? All these questions crowd my head. So many where's, what's,

and why's. And I don't know how to get rid of them! Ugh.

My chauffeur drops me off at the theatre and I walk in. This theater still

astounds me no matter how many times I come here. It nothing like I've

ever seen. I walk passed the stage and look at the place where I last was

yesterday. The grand piano. Ugh. I push the the thoughts out of my head of

the beautiful girl I caught I glimpse of. "Forget." I tell myself. "For... My

thoughts stop. I look under the piano bench and see a bright blue book. I

run up the stage stairs and over to the just-polished piano, I reach under

the bench and pull the book out from under it, And there written in bright

gold ink is the words "Ally's songbook." This must be hers. "She'll come

and get it sooner or later" I think to myself. Then I'll figure out who she is.

*AUDITION DAY*

Ally's POV

I wake up that morning and once I realize what day it is I start to shake

with nervousness. AUDITION DAY. Keeps ringing in my ear. I swing my feet over the bed and take a deep breath. "I can do this." I coax myself aloud. I

walk over to the bathroom and stare at my face in the mirror and practice

my lines and solos. Today we'll be auditioning wih the scene where Rose

makes her first appearance. The intro song. Where I have to lay everything

on the table. Singing, Acting, playing my piano, dancing... ugh! Just the

thought of it makes me cringe. I push the thought out of my head because

my body has already started to shake. I jump in the shower and suddenly

remember something. MY SONGBOOK. It's still at the theatre. I shut off the

shower and get ready as fast as I can. When I'm finished I take one last

look in the mirror and run downstairs hoping that somehow I can get my

book before someone else does.

I run downstairs and see Aunt May making some breakfast, She turns

around and smiles at me.

"Hello sweetie, want some pancakes?" she asks.

"Yes, please!"

She hands me a plate of three stacked pancakes. And gets the butter and

syrup out for me. I pour some on and put a big slice of butter on top of

them. I grab my fork and plop a bite in my mouth. Ah. Just like tasting my

childhood in one fork-full.

"Ahh. Just like home." I say with a smile.

"Mhmm. Still the same recipe! She replies. I smile.

"So, what do you have planned today? She asks.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a taxi and..." I'm interrupted.

"Ally! I won't have you using up all your money on those things when we have a perfectly good car here," Aunt May says.

"Oh, Aunt May, I couldn't do that."

"Yes Ally, you can and you will." She says. I know somethings up.

"Aunt May, thank you so much. But I really can't except it. And I know my dad probably talked to you about my "money" situation, but really, I can manage."

"Allison, I'm not going to deny that he did speak to me about it, but I know that you can't throw your money away on those foolish things, Alright?"

"Alright." I say. Then I give her a huge hug. She puts her arm on my shoulder and puts the key in my hand. I smile and make my way out the door.

"Be careful Ally, and go get that part!" She shouts.

"I'll try!" I shout back.

Austin's POV

As my driver pulls up to the theatre I have to try to put a smile on my face. I

don't really want to be here. But my dad begged me to come, and I can't let

him down. I walk inside the theatre and see the stage lined up with girls

auditioning for Rose. I scan their faces and come across Melanie. She sees me and gives me a devious looking smile. What's that about? Wasn't she

ticked off at me several days ago? Ugh. Moving on. I scan a couple more

faces and see a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and enormous eyes.

She looks so familiar I can't seem to put my finger on it, She looks nervous. Searching the room for something maybe. Looking up, down, sideways,

and backwards. What's she looking for? I stick my hand in my back pocket

deep in thought and feel something, Oh, It's the mystery girl's songbook.

Then suddenly an idea pops into my head. And everything comes racing

back. She's here. That's why she was playing the piano. She's auditioning!

Suddenly I stop myself from going up on the stage, They can't see me, Or

else I'll ruin it for my dad. I slide down in one of the back seats in the

theatre. And make sure no one can see me. The girls go on with their

audition, One by one, They are evaluated and studied by my father and his

panel of judges. Melanie soon steps up. She's not bad really, just her

attitude, But she has learned to hide that very well after much practice. My

father seems very impressed. Guess she didn't need me to step in after all.

Then, after a couple more girls, the mystery girl steps up. Apparently she

chose a different song than the rest of them. The one where her character

"Rose" feels overwhelmed and is about to take her own life. I don't like the

concept but the song arrangement is magnificent. The way she sings the

notes so effortlessly astounds me, And apparently my dad thinks the same

way.

When she finished the song the whole room was silent. You could hear a

pin drop until the whole room bursted in applause. I saw Melanie's face

drop to the floor. Someone finally had stolen her spotlight, and she didnt l

like it.

The girl went back to her seat and listened as my dad told them all

of the stuff about the results of the audition and when the final ruling of the

part will come, Then everyone steps out and exits the theatre. Except the

girl. I hide myself in the back of the theatre and watch her, But honestly I

kind of feel like some sort of a stalker. Watching her and all. But I have to

know who she is. It seems though that she's looking for the book again. I

have to give it back to her.

I make my way through the back of the theatre and see her from the back of the curtain where I'm standing. She's sitting at the piano with her face

buried in her hands. I decide it's now or never. I step out.

"Are you looking for this?" I ask. She jumps back and starts to run again. I run fast enough to catch her and get a hold of her arm.

"Please! Wait!" I plead. She stares right through me. Her eyes piercing me and making me motionless. Her body at the slightest bit is touching me which sends some fire through my veins and my heart to race at the speed of light. She sees the book in my hand and I hand it to her releasing my grip.

"Who are you? She asks me steppig back, I have to think for a couple seconds because I don't want to startle her again telling her I'm a celebrity.

"I-I'm the directors son." I blurt out. She looks puzzled yet in shock. I take a step forward and come into the light accidentaly. And her eyes widen and she steps back even farther. Apparently, I wasn't clearly seen.

"Wait, No, you're that guy from here, Austin Moon, The big celebrity." She says.

Did you like it?! Please let me know! The more reviews the faster the next chapter comes! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEWWWWW! Love you guys! Xoxox


End file.
